


Intoxicating

by WholeLottaTiffy



Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Nipple Play, Smut, there's a little plot if you look hard enough, vampire marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: Saska and Regis finally take another step in their relationship by Regis marking her during an intimate moment in the crypt.-----This is basically just 2,000 words of smut and some slight plot (if you look hard enough) involving an established relationship.-----Also, this is your mom speaking! Wrap it up! Have some fun but also safe sex!
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015743
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are here because you love my series, enjoy! If you're here just to read some NSFW stuff with a female OC and Regis, enjoy!  
> \-----  
> Italics means a characters thoughts are being depicted.  
> This takes place some time after "Forging Destiny" and right before the next part of my Saska x Regis series.  
> \-----  
> WARNING!! NSFW ahead! I would imagine you're okay with that if you got to this point. Also, there is a moment of "marking" as in Regis will be creating claw marks on Saska's (my OC's) skin. There is only a very slight mention of a smear of blood, but other than that, this is relatively vanilla sexy-times.

It’s well into the night as Saska returns to Mere-Lachaiselongue Cemetery via a portal. Stepping through, she shuts the portal behind her as she walks around and up the steps to her and Regis’s main living area where she finds him sitting at his desk. As always, his nose is deep in a book. She stands at the top of the steps, waiting for him to acknowledge her like he normally does, but he doesn’t. Instead, he continues flipping pages, dipping the quill feather in the bottle of ink beside him to write something occasionally. 

_ Looks like I’m going to initiate this tonight, _ she thinks to herself as she slowly walks over to where he’s seated. She notices how he’s dressed in only his pants, shirt and apron for when he gardens.  _ Less clothes than normal, perfect… _

Walking up behind him, she places her hands on his shoulders, slowly wrapping them around his chest, resting her chin on the top of his head. Regis smiles to himself, taking a long breath in through his nose allowing her scent to completely envelope him inside and out. He finds something very peculiar though. 

_ Well, at least I know she enjoys the perfume I had bought her, but… is that… arousal? _ He thinks to himself, trying to focus on the faint scent as she begins to speak.

“What are you doing, Regis?”

“Taking some notes. Adding some things to my existing research on the plants I harvested today.” As he continues to ramble on about what exactly he’s writing and noting, he finds that Saska’s hands begin roaming around his chest for a while, her hands gliding over his exposed chest from the top few buttons being unbuttoned. So much so that he stops talking and realizes she has yet to say a word. Just her hands exploring his chest. He can’t help but smile as he sets down his quill and puts the lid on his ink bottle. “You are not listening to a word I am saying are you.”

“Huh?” Saska says coming out of her stupor, “No, no of course I am.”

“Really? Then what is the very last thing I said.” Taking a moment, she begins to think of what exactly she is going to say before responding to him.

“That you’ll stop your work for now and relax a bit?” She says kissing the top of his head, her fingers trailing over the buttons of his shirt. He looks up at her, Saska resting his forehead against his smiling. Regis smiles as he is completely enveloped in her scent, her arousal becoming more apparent in her scent to Regis the more time passes. 

“I suppose I could take a break, especially since you’re so eager to take my clothes off.”

“Good, because I’ve been thinking about something,” Saska begins to say as she unbuttons the next button on his shirt, “remember that conversation we had... it must’ve been years ago now, when we talked about how vampires mark their mates?” 

“Vaguely, yes.” He pauses as she leans back a bit, away from his face. He turns slightly to face her more in his chair. “You have obviously been thinking about it again.”

“I have.” Saska responds, leaning her hip against the table. “And I am perfectly okay with the idea. As long as you are.” Regis takes a moment contemplating his decision, but he knows perfectly that this is exactly what he wants, what his inner instinct wants, and judging by how much her arousal’s scent surged when she said that, she wants it too. 

Taking his time, he stands up and with how close they already were, he is standing directly in front of her with their chests almost touching. Saska looks up at Regis as he brings his right hand up, letting his fingertips glide up her arm. “Truth be told, the idea has floated in and out of my mind every now and then. Especially when around others of my kind.” He pauses, making sure to make direct eye contact with her. “This first one is mainly for me, but rule number one, no biting. We both should remember the first, last, and only time I’m allowing your blood anywhere near my face.” She nods her head, listening to him. “Rule number two, just like every time, and especially with this time-.”

“We can stop at any time.” Saska finishes his statement, Regis smiling down at her.

“And you are absolutely sure about this?”

“Regis, we have been to hell and back over the past few centuries. Being with you is something I am completely certain about, and just like how us mortals have our customs and traditions in relationships, your kind does too.” Saska says smiling up at him. “I am absolutely certain about this.”

He takes a moment of pause before he lets his hand glide to her hip grasping it as he leans down, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Her scent immediately floods his nostrils, her heartbeat becoming more prominent and quicker as she deepens the kiss. 

Saska stands up straighter and brings her hands up, caressing the sides of his face and moves to the back of his head as he brings his other hand to run it through her hair, caressing her jawline. She deepens the kiss, taking the opportunity as Regis opens his mouth to slide her tongue inside his mouth to graze his teeth. 

Immediately, she can feel a deep grumble coming from inside his chest as he takes both hands to grasp both her hips, effortlessly picking her up and setting her down on the desk. She opens up her legs and he fits right between them as he begins to undo ties and buckles of her overcoat before taking it off her body, setting it down on the chair beside him. At the same time, Saska unbuttons the rest of the buttons on Regis’s shirt, sliding it off his body. 

Kicking off her boots, he pushes them out of the way as he grasps the hemline of her pants. She looks at him and notices how dark his eyes are getting, his stare becoming more intense, his grip becoming more tight on her. 

“Sit up more.” He says as his voice almost reverberates deep in his throat. Placing her hands on the desk, she manages to lift her hips up just enough for him to slide her pants down her legs to join the pile of clothes on the floor and chair. 

Now, all Saska is in is her undershirt and panties, and Regis is left in his pants. Regis returns to his position in between her legs and almost immediately, she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and kissing him with more purpose. With how close the two are, she is able to feel his erection straining against his pants. Out of pure instinct, she bucks her hips towards him making him growl. 

As they continue to kiss, their hands roam around each other's bodies. Saska roams her hands up and down his back as Regis roams his hands up and down her sides. After a moment, he brings his hands around to her front, and slides his hands underneath her shirt, caressing her breasts. The minute his fingers graze over her nipples, her breath hitches. Regis leans back just enough to speak.

“Your reactions…” Saska brings her arms to hang around the back of his neck as his thumbs begin gliding over her nipples. She lets out a sigh, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “Gods, it’s intoxicating…” As he continues, she lets out more sighs, and the occasional moan and she then begins kissing his neck which makes Regis moan. 

Saska continues, and the minute her teeth graze his skin, he leans back, removes her shirt, and immediately dives his face into her neck, kissing roughly, Saska moaning a bit louder. Taking the opportunity, she reaches down palming him through his pants, a growl coming out of him as he allows his teeth to graze against her neck. Saska can immediately feel him hesitate and she nuzzles into his face. Instead, he peppers her neck with kisses as he takes the opportunity to slink down her body. He pulls her by the hips closer to the edge of the desk and places his hands on her thighs, pushing them open a bit more. 

Regis begins by kissing up her thighs and the minute he reaches her center, Saska snaps her fingers and her panties disappear. Glancing up at her, he grins before diving down to her center, Saska moaning immediately. She leans back on her hands bracing herself as the roam is filled with her moans. 

She lets go completely, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy as he continues to lick up her center. It doesn’t take long at all until she is writhing on his desk, her thighs clenching around his head.

“Damn Regis… sometimes I forget how good you are.” She says in between breaths as he effortlessly picks her up and carries her over to the bed.

“Forget? I’ll have to remind you again, now won’t I.” 

Laying her down on the bed, Regis climbs in on top of her quickly undoing his pants as she sits up a little. “Lay down.” Saska says patting the bed beside her. Shucking off his pants, he does as she says as she climbs on top of him. She begins ever so slowly grinding against him, his erection pressing into her, their moans filling the crypt. After a moment, Saska rises as Regis grasps her hips, helping her ease down on his length sitting still for a moment. 

Regis tightens his grip as she begins rocking her hips back and forth, both of their moans and sounds mixing, Regis’s getting louder and more gravely, and Saska’s getting more breathy. Leaning down slightly, she rests her hands on the hint of abs he has. 

It isn’t much longer until Saska’s movements become more erratic, Regis adding his own thrusts to the mix as he can practically hear Saska’s increasing heartbeat.

Both within seconds cum together, Saska moaning out loudly, her voice echoing through the crypt as Regis resonates a deeper, more rougher growl sound. All the while his nails extend enough to create marks on her hips, starting from the sides of butt to over her hips.

Saska collapses onto his chest, his arms wrapping around her body as they lay in bed together. As Saska comes down from her high, breathing heavily, Regis is practically fine within moments thanks to his vampiric endurance. From this angle, he is able to see the marks he made over her hips. 

He takes one hand and runs his fingers over a group of them, noticing the tiniest amount of blood smear. He sighs, upset with himself as he says, “I… marked too deep love, I’m-.” He cuts himself off as he sees the marks heal and fade slightly right before his eyes. “Oh, right.” Regis says as Saska rests her hands on his chest, resting her chin on her hands.

“You forget I can heal myself again, didn’t you.”

“I always do, you know this.” He pauses, averting his gaze from her hips to her eyes. “Are you in any pain?”

“Not at all,” she responds laying her head down looking at his eyes, watching as they slowly return to their normal state instead of the pure black form they take on during sex, “how are you feeling?”

“Utterly fantastic…” Regis begins lightly running his fingers through her hair, brushing it off her face and lightly scratching and massaging her scalp. Saska sighs in pure bliss as he continues. “I didn’t know how I would feel about… these,” he says as he runs his fingers over her hips, feeling the slightly raised skin, “but it feels… strangely right in a way.”

“... So. Tell me…” Saska begins as she raises an eyebrow grinning, “How do I look.” Regis laughs at her question.

“ Absolutely intoxicating, love.” He kisses her forehead once before wrapping his arms fully around her body, laying his head back shutting his eyes. “Absolutely intoxicating…” He says trailing off, feeling Saska’s heartbeat slow back to normal, and eventually, slow to the point of her falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in the making and it was bound to happen eventually and I always felt weird adding a sexy chapter to my series just in case someone wanted to read it and wasn't about the NSFW stuff.  
> Thanks gharashambles over on tumblr for helping fuel thirst-hours to help me finish this. Also for being an overall supportive friend with my writing and art. <3


End file.
